Consumption of electronic books (eBooks), audio books, and other content continues to grow. The content may be accessed by a variety of client devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, personal computers, wearable computers, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.